


A sleepy Phil

by fin_flora



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fin_flora/pseuds/fin_flora
Summary: They had a long day so Dan and Phil find comfort in food, sleep and cuddles..





	A sleepy Phil

Phil stumbles into the lounge, not because he is dizzy or sick, he is just tired and a bit clumsy as usual. He strolls over into the kitchen to grab some snacks and a Ribena before he finds his way over to the sofa to finally get some rest. 

It’s the only thing he longs for besides some sugar as he hears Dan turn on the shower downstairs. They had a long, busy day and the evening came faster than expected, leaving them both a bit drained but happy with what they got done today. 

Phil's bum makes contact with the soft cushion of the sofa and he sighs as he leans back into his favourite place on the couch. He zaps through Netflix and finds a show to watch as his body sinks further into the pillows.

The blankets are warm and cosy and sooner rather than later he has a pillow pressed against his chest lying stretched out on the sofa like a starfish, all cuddled up by himself as he stuffs his tummy with marshmallows. 

He is so comfortable in this position, his eyes drop at some point. Dan is still not ready so he turns onto his side and pulls the blanket over his head, licking the powdery sugar from his fingertips. He closes his eyes and gives his body over to the feeling of being swallowed and enveloped by his nook, the light dim through the blanket. 

His breathing becomes calmer with every breath as he inhales the same air. The TV blears quietly in the background and he sighs happily again. He nuzzles into the pillows under him, feeling calm and satisfied as he is gradually dozing off. His mind is wandering a bit, imagining and thinking this and that. His thoughts turn into half awake dreams before he lastly does fall asleep.

-

Dan sees the open bag of marshmallow first as he comes up the stairs, a few stray ones scattered over the table. The scene makes him sigh in silent defeat. He looks over to where he assumes Phil, not seeing anything more than his big fluffy blanket, moving shallowly with every breath Phil takes. 

A smile creeps across his face as he makes his way over to his sleepy dork of a boyfriend. He crouches in front of the couch and gently rubs over his back before he lifts the blanket to peek under it. 

He sees Phil’s eyes blink open, looking around a bit disoriented. He seems to realize what's going on as he squints up at him, smiling drowsily. Dan grins back as Phil rakes his body, inviting him wordless onto the couch as he makes some space for him, lifting up the blanket. 

Dan moves up into his arms, their bodies settling against each other when Phil pulls the blanket over their heads again. Dan looks back into his eyes mumbling a quiet “hey”, his voice gentle. Phil’s warm hand moves over his arm, caressing him when he gets a quick peck as an answer. His own hands move over the soft body in front of him, rubbing Phils back as he buries his face in his chest. 

Not much time pasts with them just lying there when he hears Phil’s stomach grumble, evoking a quiet laugh from him. He looks up and sees Phil's pout, kissing it away before he whispers, “I already ordered Pizza.” 

Phil happily fidgets next to him, slapping him excitedly onto the shoulder as he mutters, "thank god.” Dan looks amused back at him and laughs before he is quieted by Phil’s lips on his. He hums into the kiss before they settle down for cuddles again. Both doze off, wrapped in each other's arms until the door rings.

x

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 
> 
> .


End file.
